Feelings
by Forbidden Desiree
Summary: Logan x Louise. Louise moved to D.C. and guess who's her neighbor? Slight love triangle between Logan and OC for Louise. Rated T for language and innuendos
1. Chapter 1

" _LOGAN! "_ Louise yelled.

" What, four-ears? " he answered.

" How could you do that to Ciro? "

" Who? Are you talking about the pool boy? " Logan complained

" Yo- you Asshat! Stop this silly war you have with him! What did he ever do to you? "

" Asshat? Really Louise? Besides I've set many traps for him this week, you're gonna have to be more specific " Logan yawned.

" The egg basket! Stop now or I'm gonna have to do something drastic! " Louise seethed.

Ever since she moved into his apartment building by accident he's been nothing but a terror. If she knew he lived there first she would've ran 50 miles away from him. He pranked her dates too many times and her new boyfriend, Ciro is his latest victim but he chose to take it, most guys ran after the third time, citing her as an unlucky mistake.

Louise would move but the apartment is nice and the rent's reasonable. Aside from her love life, thanks to _Logan,_ her life's coming together quite nicely.

25 and all on her own, Tina's still home. Gene's taking off with his electro pop band, _Cherry Pop Rockz,_ while managing a girl group, _Hello Kit Katz,_ on the side, Rudy works at a flower shop while interning as a chocolatier just a town over. Jessica decided to forgo her family's wish of being a doctor and studied computer programming and was later recruited by the FBI after hacking into the White House on a dare. While Louise also interned with the FBI while moonlighting as a bartender to pay the bills.

" _Ooh I'm so scared "_ Logan mocked.

" Why did I have to move across the hall from you? " Louise muttered.

" Maybe God wanted me to be entertained? " he quipped.

" Maybe he wants me to break your teeth" she hissed.

" _Hola!_ Louise? Let's go _mi precioso_ " Ciro whispered.

" Okay! Bye Logan " Louise said before pecking Ciro on the cheek.

" Ha! Bye..." he sighed.

 _" What am I doing? Why can't I leave her alone? "_ Logan thought to himself.

He's been in love with her since she ruined his college graduation ceremony.

 _At 22, ready to leave college with a business degree, as he reached out his hand. Suddenly_ _ **SPLAT!,**_ _he was covered in eggs and flour. He looked up at a giggling 16-year-old girl, with ratty, old bunny ears..._

Logan smiled at the memory, one of many. When they first met, the forever ongoing prank war, when she moved across the hall.

 _" What's wrong with me? I'm 31, she's too young..."_

 _" That idiot! This is the last straw! "_ she fumed.

" Louise? Are you alright? " Ciro asked.

" What? Oh, of course I am, Ciro " Louise sighed.

" If you're sure, _Mi Amor_ … "

" Trust me. I am. "

* * *

" Oh for fuck's sake, what are you still doing here? " Louise exclaimed.

" Well, that's a nice greeting. I would've preferred a simple 'Hello' but if you were that civil to me I'd be suspicious. So where's your pool boy? " Logan asked.

" Are my romantic dalliances _really_ that amusing to you? " she hissed.

" Sure, why not. I'm still wondering why you're with him. Don't they usually run off by now? "

" Why do you mess with them anyway? It's almost like you love me " Louise guffawed.

Logan was quiet for a second, looking down at his feet before he replied.

" Why do you date such wusses? Ciro's passing the test but how far is he willing to go? "

" Oh, he's willing to go _all the way_ , and I do mean all of it " she winked suggestively before going into her apartment.

" Pervert! "

" Prick! " she replied, slamming her door.

Louise panted, brimming with anger. Logan was always able to ruffle her feathers in the most unpleasant ways. The more she thought of getting back at him, the bigger her mischievous smile grew, donned only in black and a pink bunny hat, she made her descent...


	2. Payback

**Sorry I was going to upload this yesterday. I'm probably going to upload chapters once a month.**

 **Payback**

" Payback time, Logan " Louise whispered to herself. Tiptoeing through his home, careful not to make a sound. She quickly did the odds and ends of her masterpiece before returning to her apartment.

* * *

Logan awoke to a booby-trap of his home. Red yarn placed around like lasers in an action movie. A net of balloons filled with something hanging precariously from the ceiling. A touch of the yarn and it would rain onto his bedroom. His door slightly ajar holding a bucket on _something!_ Of course, who knew what she did to the rest of the house!

" Louise! Ha! " Logan scoffed. _I'm gonna get you!_

Thankful for his gymnastics lesson. He managed to avoid the threads of doom and took off the bucket of yuck from the door.

" _ **LOUISE BELCHER!**_ " Logan yelled

* * *

 _That's my cue!_

" What Logan? " she said walking through his door. " What could be so- Oh my god! Logan, what happened? "

" Oh like you don't know "

" Logan why would I do this? We are two reasonable adults now " Louise cooed, batting her lashes in faux innocence.

" Yeah, right. You'd _never_ do something this terrible" Logan rolled his eyes.

" Logan I can't be the only person you've pissed off"

" I know you have a key "

" You gave me that key "

" To take care of my cat, wait where is my cat? "

" Um "

" Did you kidnap my cat "

" Are you calling me a cat burglar? "

" You took my cat "

" Well look at this place "

" You did this to my place! "

" What are you talking about? "

" Give me back my cat "

" Clean this up first "

" But I didn't do this "

" But it is your responsibility to keep it clean and orderly "

" Louise " he warned

" I'll give him back when this place is spotless "

" Louise "

" Bye Logan "

" But! "

" Clean this place up! " Louise yelled before slamming her door.


	3. Uncle Barry

**So the cat's name is Sunan (Hence the nickname "Sunny")which is a Thai name meaning "Good Word" (from my research). It's an interesting story as to how he got the cat which I may include later.**

" Ha! I'm done playing nice with him Sunny " Louise cooed at the Siamese cat currently basking in the sun.

The series of insistent knocks were irritating her.

" LOGAN! If you don't stop I'll fu " she paused before the impressionable thunder scouts could utter that profanity.

The smallest one immediately took charge.

"Hi! I'm Hazel from Troop 551. We're delivering the 1500 boxes of cookies you ordered " the tiny blonde with hazel .

" Um… I didn't order any cookies " Louise answered.

" Hazel! Did you read my address upside down? "

" Uncle Barry! " The girl squealed, running towards Logan.

" I'm in apartment 9, not 6, silly girl" Logan chuckled, tussling the girl's hair.

" Uncle Barry? " Louise giggled.

" Sorry about that Louise" he said, picking up the young blonde, Hazel. " Now I was promised cookies "

The girls hurried to placed his cookie order.

" Thanks girls. Hazel tell your mom to call me okay"

" Uh huh " she nodded before heading off with her troop.

" What? Did you buy all those cookies to get on her mom's good side? "

" Of course. My sister is the only reason I don't starve"

" Sister? I thought you were an only child "

" Yeah so did I " Logan sighed

" What happened? "

" First, give me back my cat "

" Fine order some pizza. I'll get Sunny and then you'll tell me the story "

" Fine "

* * *

He didn't know why he agreed to her demands. Almost no one knew about Lauren, not even his mom knew. He still remember the day he found out.


	4. I'm your family too!

**Sorry it's just a short flashback and Tom's a dick...**

 _Logan_ _stayed home from school. His dad had already left and Cynthia went to meet her book club. Suddenly he heard yelling outside. He looked out his window to see his father and an unfamiliar blonde woman._

" _Please Tom! I have nowhere else to go! " the woman begged, grabbing his arm._

" _Well you're not welcome here! Now get out of here!" Tom yelled, shaking her off._

" _Please! " she cried._

" _No!"_

" _I'm not leaving "_

" _Lauren, get off my property! My family doesn't know about you! My wife! You are not a part of my life! If my wife finds out, she'll kill me! " Tom panicked_

" _I'm your family too! "_

" _No! You never were and you never will be! "_

 _The blonde flinched at his words. Flustered, she struggled to find the words._

" _Well you should've thought about it before you got my mom pregnant! " The woman screamed._

" _What do you want me to say? I was 20 and stupid!" Tom yelled. " Here! It's enough for an abortion or whatever the hell you want to use it for" He threw some cash at her, like she was some cheap whore._

Logan shook his head at the unpleasant memory. He loved his nieces to death though.


	5. Lauren

**I originally want Aveline (Hazel's older sister) to be Margot but then I realized it would turn into a John Green book. Ha, go figure. So naturally I scoured to find the perfect name from Adelaide to Avery. I preferred French names starting with A. Finally I went with Aveline, not realizing that it meant hazelnut and I'm rambling now so enjoy!**

"Logan? Logan? Hey! Wake up! " Louise ordered, snapping her fingers around his head.

" What? Oh, hey Louise. "

" So tell me the story of your long lost sister " she requested.

" Lauren "

" Yes, Lauren "

" She's 6 years older than me. My dad didn't know about her until I was 7. He didn't want her to ruin his life."

" He thought she'd ruin his life? "

" Yeah "

" Wow! "

"Yeah"

" What? How? I can't —" Louise stumbled over her words. Her mouth hung open. The confusion was written all over her face. Trying to picture a life where her father didn't want her was inconceivable!

Logan knitted his eyebrows with concern. Louise was pretty good at hiding her emotions but this….

" When did you find out about her? " Louise whispered, petting the siamese cat curled on her lap.

" I was sick… stayed home. I saw them outside our house, arguing "

" Arguing? Arguing about what? "

He sighed as he hugged his knees, reliving the horrid memory.

" She was pregnant, with my niece, Aveline. She's 14 now "

" Oh "

" Yeah, I was 17. She was temporarily, kicked out by her stepfather, 3 months before his death and went to the only man she thought could help her "

" Her father " Louise sighed.

" Well, she was disappointed "

" I bet " Louise whispered, hugging Sunny in her arms.

" Yeah..." Logan looked down. " Do you know what time it is? The Pizza should be here soon "

Louise checked the faux Rolex one of her exes gave her for some insignificant holiday, probably Valentine's Day. It was 9:04.

" 9:04" Louise relayed, " Did you give them the right order? "

" Pepperoni, half with mushrooms and olives "

Scrunching her nose at the order. " Disgusting!" Louise muttered in false hatred.

" Hey, shroom's are amazing! Especially when the pizza guy mixes up the psychedelic order " Logan laughed, batting at her ears.

" Regular or magic, mushrooms are great but with pizza?! I'm a strict purist" she scrunched her nose at the thought.

" Purity's overrated "

She laughed, before the mood returned to it's somber state.

" What does she look like? " Louise whispered, tilting her head.

" A lot like Hazel; blonde hair and hazel eyes. You'd barely realized Aveline was related to us "

" Why not? "

" Here, look " Logan offered, reaching for his wallet to pull out a picture of himself, two young girls and a woman. Hazel was easy to spot, sitting on Logan's shoulder, wearing a puffy purple coat. The blonde woman smiling, and slightly concerned over Hazel, was obviously her mother, _that was Lauren_ , clad in a forest green wool jacket and a young, willowy brunette, about 12, dressed in a puffy, navy blue coat that matched her eyes. Her sad, sad eyes but she was still smiling.

" That was when we went skiing, about two years ago "

" You look happy "

" It was fun " Logan sighed, reaching for the picture.

Suddenly, three rapid knocks distracted them.

" Pizza's here " Logan smiled.

He opened the door, with Cynthia on the other side.


	6. Your Father

**So I'm publishing early before my Summer Break is over. The new semester's starting.**

" Hello, Mother " he groaned. His mother's tear stained face was worrisome. Luggage was at her feet. Clothes hastily thrown on. Cynthia was in a very un-Cynthia state of disarray.

" Logan, I'm staying here for a few days " she sniffled, dotting her eyes with a lace hanky.

" Mom, what's wrong? "

" Your father's a cr **UEL! UNFORGIVABLE BASTARD**! " she screeched, throwing her handkerchief on the floor." DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE _DID_ TO _ME!_ **AFFAIRS!** DOZENS OF AFFAIRS! Right under my NOSE!" She wailed before collapsing on a chair.

Logan shared a quick glance with Louise. She quickly hid the picture in her pockets.

" Don't worry, everything will be fine " he reassured. Cynthia continued to sob before realizing they weren't alone." What's _she_ doing here? " she demanded, recognizing the bunny ears.

" I was just leaving " Louise replied, gliding through the apartment with the cat in tow.

" Louise, my cat " Logan smirked.

" Ugh! Fine " she grumbled, returning the cat to his ' _rightful '_ owner, before stepping out to the hallway and spotting the pizza guy.

"Yay! Pizza" Louise grabbed the box, fleeing to her apartment.

" Hey! You have to pay for that! " the kid yelled through her slammed door.

Louise leaned against the door, laughing, before texting Logan.


	7. Hallway : Part 1

**Got inspired. Enjoy the treat I'll pick up my regular schedule soon. Here's Hallway : Part 1**

* * *

 **LB : Pizza's here, pay the man. I'm holed up in my apartment.**

 **LB : M'kay**

* * *

" Hey Mom, I'll be right back " Logan said, digging through his wallet, ignoring the sobbing mess that was his mother.

" Miss! Miss! Please! My boss will kill me if someone doesn't pay for that! " the pizza guy begged to the giggling door.

" Pssh! Hey, kid " Logan whispered, peeking out of his door.

" Yeah "

" She take the pizza? " Logan asked, nodding in Louise's direction

" Yeah " he sighed, crestfallen and terrified of returning to his boss without the cash in hand.

" Ok. Here " Logan grinned, stuffing a $20 in the poor kid's hand.

" Thank God " The man heaved in relief.

" Take care, kid " Logan smiled, giving him a two-fingered salute.

" Thanks man "

" You're welcome, she's a handful " Logan chuckled, tilting his head towards Louise's apartment.

" Your girl's crazy " he laughed

" What can I say? I put the 'Hot' in 'Psychotic'... " Louise purred, leaning against her door.


	8. Hallway : Part 2

**So I'd like to know if I should quit while I'm ahead. Not sure if this is genius or crap(it's probably crap) but if it's not crap I have 2 more chapters coming soon...**

* * *

" Hey, Louise. Thought you were staying in for the night. What's with the getup? " Logan grinned, stunned by her transformation. A tight, black backless minidress with matching tights and old converses. Her hair was loose and curled. It was obvious she was planning a night out by her makeup, a metallic smokey eye highlighted the golden flecks in her green eyes. An unfamiliar jade necklace hung from her neck.

" I'm going dancing with my _actual_ boyfriend, Ciro " Louise smiled, looking down. Her hair fell in front of her face.

" Well, can I steal my half of the pizza now? Before it gets cold " Logan whined.

" Sure " she replied, stepping aside

" Have fun " Logan whispered, pushing her hair back, stopping mid-tread in his quest to retrieve his pizza

" I will " she murmured, giving him a small smile before she left.

Logan stared after her until she disappeared and even a few moments after. Hoping she'd come back.

The delivery boy watched the pathetic sap in amusement. Logan just stared at the stairs until it hurt to stare after her, knowing she's not coming back.

" And you two aren't dating because…? " the pizza guy asked.

" I was too late " Logan sighed, dropping his head.

" Hey, want my advice? "

" Not really "

" Well I'll give it to you anyway " The delivery boy offered, patting Logan's back " Show her what she's missing "

" Thanks, Logan " the blond smiled, offering his hand.

" Chris "


End file.
